The Captain and the Beauty
by SamanthaFirewolf
Summary: A short story featuring Killian Jones and Belle French. Written with a friend of mine, I'll update as soon as I can.


Killian walked out of the shower, shirtless and wearing a towel around his waist. He was rubbing at his jet-black hair with a towel.

Looking up from her book, Belle flushed lightly and leaned back into her chair, smiling just lightly at him. "How do you...uhm..."stuttering a bit but she pointed at his hook. "Shower with that?"

Killian smirked and looked at her, those ice blue eyes locking onto the beautiful brunette "Love, I have had this attachment for a very long time" He said calmly. "I do have..other..attachments you know." a wicked glint appeared in his eyes as he said this. "It gets easier with time."

Belle's cheeks remained rather flushed as she felt unable to tear her eyes from his form. Light water still splayed over his chest and she felt her heart flutter before her crystal blues found his face again and she smiled just gently, her eyebrows kicked up coyly with his words. "Oh?" Letting the book slip from her fingers onto the nightstand beside her, she smiled softly to his last statement and stood, doing her best not to stare as she walked around him, her fingertips itching to reach out. "Why a hook? If you don't mind me asking?" Her words were subtle and she ended up right behind him, casting another shameful glance at his towel clad body.

Hook gave a bit of a sigh, he hated talking about the whole Milah incident. "Because it's the best weapon to skin a Crocodile" His voice was quiet as he once again re-lived that horrible moment. His gaze fluttered closed as he envisioned it. He really had to stop thinking about it..

Belle noticed the change in the man and immediately scolded herself for her curious nature. Blinking ever so lightly, she moved forward, her fingers reaching out to grasp his shoulder gently and turning him, her tips draping over his chest and her blue hues locking with his lighter ones as she sighed gently. "I am sorry." Nodding now, she gave him a gentle smile.

Killian opened his eyes, for once feeling rather vulnerable "It's quite alright love." He replied, lifting his hand up and touching her cheek with a feather-light touch. Deep down, despite his somewhat odd ways, Killian was a romantic at heart. Though if anyone ever dared accuse him of it, he would flat out deny it. "I am going to get dressed lass; I'll be out in a few moments." He stepped away from her and headed into his room.

Belle felt his fingertips on her skin and she was unable to help the lean in to his touch. Eyes fluttering shut for a moment, she swallowed. She was not supposed to be entertaining any notions between herself and the Pirate and yet...here they were. The brunette almost leaned in, her fingers still finding their way around his chest before he spoke and he moved from her. Heart falling just a bit, Belle's hands fell to her sides, fiddling with the fabric of her dress as she nodded. "Of course...I'll be out here." Watching him walk way, she headed for the kitchen, deciding to make them both some tea.

Killian gave a slight smile to himself, he was getting to the Beauty, and this much he could see. If he kept this up, Rumplestiltskin would be a far memory for her. He came out of the room a few minutes later, dressed in a deep V neck black shirt that showed off his chest hair. It was his pirate's shirt, with a slight ruffle around the sleeves. Tight black pants, leather belt, and his usual chain necklace. He had his boots on, but no coat. Heading into the kitchen, he sat at the island that was set up, watching Belle. "You look quite content love." He observed.

Belle knew there was supposed to be nothing admirable about the Pirate but, she couldn't deny that he was charming. Sometimes irresistibly so. The yellow lace of her dress fidgeted around her fingers nervously before she found something else for her hands to do, placing a kettle onto the stove, taking a moment to figure out how the modern appliance worked before hearing Killian and turning, just slightly startled and she smiled instantly. "Do I? A feat trust me..considering I've never used a...s-stove before." Speaking uncertainly about its name before her eyes fell back to him and she swallowed gently. "Your chosen garb is quite...fitting, Killian."

Killian raised an eyebrow, watching her work the strange appliances he himself had no understanding of. "Well, you seem quite content with simply...being." He remembered striking her, and for some reason, felt rather guilty about it, when her comment made him snap out of it "It's my usual attire love, nothing to compliment me on, though it has not gone unnoticed." Slowly he stood and walked over to her, invading her personal space, their noses basically touching. "You are quite beautiful you know." He whispered in a seductive tone.

"Do I?...I suppose I shouldn't be." The thought hadn't crossed her mind but Belle couldn't help but notice now how very right he was. After all, she was supposed to be with Rumplestiltskin. She was supposed to show unwavering loyalty to him and normally within the presence of the pirate, she should be uneasy, but instead...light butterflies invaded her stomach. Belle watched him move as he spoke and she blushed furiously, her eyes watching him wildly, her nose just grazing his before hearing his words and her body giving a little hitch with her breath and her eyes flickered from his lips and up to his eyes, unconsciously moving forward even just an inch, her head ticking upwards. "And...you are very charming." Her voice but a whisper as her body closed off a bit more distance between them.

His good arm wrapped loosely around her waist as he enveloped Belle in his heat, musk and scent of seawater. He stared into those crystal blue eyes, his own ice-blue ones boring into hers. "A beauty..deserves not a monster, but a gentleman that will treat the beauty like the lady she is." He murmured.

Belle leaned into him, his scent causing her head to spin and her teeth latching onto her lower lip, her breath catching a bit and her gaze fluttered once more as her eyes searched his. When he spoke, she swallowed hard, a whine building up in her chest before her hand came up, finding its way into the strands of his hair at the nape of his neck. She couldn't help herself, he was gravitational and her obligations to Rumple were very far from her mind. Leaning up against him, her lips hovered just over his, her voice breathy and rough. "And...who would that gentleman happen to be?"

Killian's hot breath breathed onto her lips, he was so close to kissing her, so very close to kissing her. He pulled her closer, pressing his body against hers, locking his gaze with hers, he smirked playfully, then kissed her in a soft, gentle way, his kiss speaking miles of promises that the Crocodile could never fulfill. He raised his head up afterwards, licking his lips in a rather sexy manner "I. am that gentleman love"

Belle's fingers remained tangled in his hair. The short darker strands brushing newly across her skin and everything about their current entanglement heightened her senses. Her body was vibrating and she wanted him, a sensation she would have never thought would come about the Pirate. As Killian leaned forward, Belle's skin trilled with anticipation and she tipped her chin, her lips running over his, returning his gentle kiss with a new sense of passion, her fingers running themselves over his jaw and stubble. When he pulled away, Belle was floored, her head was spinning worse than before and the whisper of his lips left a lasting impression on hers. When her eyes reopened, her chest heaved and her mind amiss. She could think of no witty comeback. Instead Belle nodded and leaned in again, this time taking the initiative to kiss him first, arms falling around his neck and pulling him to her, a deeper kiss splaying over his lips.

Killian wasn't expecting a return kiss, if anything; he'd been expecting something far more violent, like a slap. So he was quite surprised that the beautiful brunette would respond in such a way. Her arms were loosely around his neck, so he wrapped both his arms around her slim waist, tongue swiping over her lips, silently demanding entrance. His only hand roving upwards, entangling itself in her thick and silken curly brown tresses. His heart was hammering so loud in his ears, he was sure others could hear it. He hadn't felt this way since Milah..He wanted Belle, more than he even wanted Swan, and he wanted Swan at the worst of times, but Belle..well..there was just something about her. Something that called him to her and quite obviously she felt the same way.

Belle couldn't have thought this would happen. After all, Killian was supposed to be a sworn enemy. However, from the moment they shared the conversation in the cabin below deck, there'd been something there. Something electric and charging and it kept a hold of them. Even now as her lips pressed to his, parting only gently and her own tongue reaching out to slide along his, as if guiding it her way. Killian was the only person on her mind and her whole body gave away into him, wanting him, wanting to give him whatever he so desired. His charm had got the best of her but there was something different, in her heart. Something only for him.

After a few more moments of kissing, Killian broke the kiss, a pleased look on his face. "Mm, you're a tasty beauty." he purred huskily, pecking her forehead. He unwrapped his arms from her and stepped back, a very large grin on his face. He had her. He could see it. He could /feel/ it even. "How about that tea, love?" Killian asked as he walked away, and sat down gazing at her intently. "I'm finding myself quite thirsty after getting my drink of you~"

Belle caught a disappointed gasp in her throat when they broke apart and realization of their stolen moment lit up her cheeks. Tipping her head as he spoke, coyly smiling, she dropped her hands to the side before whirling around immediately with a nod to grab the kettle from the stove, pouring the warmed liquid into a cup and his words causing her already warm cheeks to blaze. Setting a tea bag into the cup, she slid the item across to Killian and her eyes caught his features gently. "You're quite full of corruption, Captain. Perhaps you can explain to me one day how you manage to charm so effectively. Besides the obvious...being rather handsome and..." Taking a sip of her own tea, she leaned across the island some, hand placing itself over his chest for a moment before withdrawing. "Still having quite the heart."

Killian smirked a little bit "..It's just the way I am love. I'm just a charming, handsome, full of corruption pirate." He replied and placed a hand over hers, his gaze sparkling in mirth. Having Belle like this, so willing to be with him made him quite pleased.

"And full of heart." Reminding the man with a noted look, her fingers turned just lightly to wrap around his, giving them a gentle squeeze and Belle smiled softly. She knew that he'd rather see her with him just to make Rumple miserable but a part of the brunette was hoping that perhaps Killian felt something genuine, for her.

Killian's heart seemed to stop for the breadth of a moment as Belle's hand squeezed his. He wasn't entirely sure what he felt for Belle, but whatever it was, it was strong. It was so strong that he couldn't help but lift her hand to his mouth, tenderly kissing her knuckles. "I can be full of heart, aye, but in the end I am selfishly wanting you for my own." He admitted as his icy blue gaze searched her beautiful features, untainted by any marks, scars or blemishes. "You are a goddess my dear and I only hope that you will allow your heart to meld with mine." He began. "Even though I do know you have feelings for that.." He paused here "Crocodile, I do hope that you realize I would be able to treat you far better than he ever could."

Belle's eyes ran over him as she kept a tight hold on his hand. Whirling away from the island, she walked towards him, his words falling upon her ears and she openly smiled, reaching forward and going to draw her body into him, taking a seat directly on the island, crossing her legs at the ankles and smoothing out her skirt before dropping her hand from his finally and shaking her head as she spoke. "Our hearts can heal...together." Belle refused to confirm or deny his last words, Killian being able to so successfully throw the man from her mind.

He watched her with the utmost intent, as she sat on the island, he gazed at her. His hand reached up, placing it on her knee carefully, though he wasn't sure why he was acting so carefully when he knew she had feelings for him. "I would quite like that dear." His reply was gentle, like the caress of a lover.

Belle's features softened as he touched her knee, and she ran her hands down, taking a hold of his and cupping it gently, using him to slide back down from the island and she leaned forward, placing an exceedingly tender kiss to his cheek, her fingers still entrapping his good hand and carefully smiling. "I would be so very honored." Pulling a slight curtsy with the idea, she tugged his hand gently to urge him to his feet, just wanting to engulf herself within him once more.


End file.
